Mating season
by sesshomaruis4me
Summary: At first I just wanted to practice a lemon...Then I decicded not to continue, but here I am now, telling you that I finally decided to continue...Sorry about that. The real second chapter is complete! RinSessh
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! Okay, this isn't really anything...It's more like a one chapter lemon-like practice- I have never written a lemon before this, so please tell me if you like it.  
Disclaimer: uh huh, it's true, I don't own the Inuyasha characters...

I might continue this story...if and only if I am requested...

The teenaged girl took in a deep breath and hurried down the halls. She stopped at and extravagant mahogany door, hand carved by the palace wood smith. Clenching her small fist, she was about to tap on the door, when he spoke.

"No need to knock, Rin. I already know you're there." It was the captivating voice of her elegant lord, Sesshomaru. "You may come in."

Rin gulped and slowly moved into the majestic room. Her eyes widened when she saw her stunning lord without a shred of clothing on. He sat on his desk, looking into the girl's eyes. Blushing, Rin looked away. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"No need to be shy. Look at me." Rin hesitantly looked up, unsure of what was going on. "Rin, it's spring time...Mating season..." Rin gasped. She had totally forgotten! Recalling the time when Sesshomaru told her to stay away at these crucial moments, Rin backed up. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Forget what I said before...You're older now, and I know you want me..." He hopped down from the desk, walking towards her.

"No, Milord. I mustn't! Please! Not me!" It was no use. Her lord had already lost it.

He came up to her and pressed himself against her. She felt his hardened member rubbing her leg and she blushed, feeling aroused. He slowly slipped off her kimono while kissing her jaw down to her neck. She went along with it, feeling every bit of pleasure. Once they were both nude, Sesshomaru lowered Rin to the ground, on top of her. He ran his tongue across her breasts, not letting her go. She shivered with excitement. "Be ready..." He whispered. With that said, he thrust himself into her entrance. She cried out in pain and gasped when he pulled out. He did this repeatedly while Rin cried out when he entered and gasped when he puled out. Sesshomaru began to speed up the pace. This went on for a long while and he soon spilled his seed into her. Rin cried out his name later, when she felt her climax coming. Sesshomaru realized this and pulled out for the last time and rolled off of her.

Still hard, Sesshomaru decided he wanted to taste Rin some more and he went back onto her, kissing her neck and slowly moving down to her breasts. Rin giggled as he gently massaged her right breast with his lips. He realized it was time, he licked her neck gingerly and then bit into it. Rin gasped and passed out as Sesshomaru lapped away the excess blood. He smiled, looking down at his new mate and nuzzled her neck, soon falling asleep, apparently forgetting that he was still on the floor of his office. 


	2. Listen up!

Hey peoples, listen up, that was not really a plot, trust me, I know. I was just practicing a lemon scene, (And, yes, I hope you know that I DID in fact mention that.) my first lemon scene, so please refrain from those harsh reviews. And, yes, it was rushed and way OCC, but hey, maybe writing this was a bad idea. I'm pretty young and I just barely know the whole reproduction cycle yet, so, yeah. I appreciate those of you who liked it and I'm really, really sorry, but I'm discontinuing it. Those of you who hated it, too bad, I wasn't expecting any nice reviews, just a little feed back here and there. Good bye for now!

sesshomaruis4me


	3. The real chapter 2

Alright, I have decided to continue...I'm sorry if I was being stupid- It wasn't anyone's fault.. I wasn't in the best of moods... Thank you to those of you who enjoyed it, I'm doing this for you. I hope this makes it up to you guys! One thing though, I have decided to make the characters a little OCC because I just feel like it, but I'll try my hardest to make it worth your time, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters...

Rin lay, sprawled in the middle of the office floor, faintly bruised. She was sleeping soundlessly, as her fragile body slightly rolled up onto it's side, and her long brown hair surrounded her face messily. When a chill ran through her, she instantly awoke, coughing up a little blood. She shivered and struggled to sit up, her small body trembling with excruciating pain. Her mussels ached badly and all she wanted was her bed. Where was she though? Why did she awake to find herself in a room that she didn't recognize to be hers? Was it that she unconsciously walked into this unfamiliar room while still sleeping? Vague memories started to fill her and it all soon became clear.

"Last night..." She spoke hoarsely, reaching for the mark upon her neck. It was true... She had been taken... Her virginity had at last been claimed by her own lord, the one who had been her guardian since she was a child. And now, a mark on above her collar bone proved that she was now property to him, she was his mate if not one of many others.

Rin looked around, searching for any sign of her missing clothes. Fortunately, she spotted her kimono only a few feet away with her undergarments resting on top of it. Rin slowly crawled towards her outfit and put it on bit by bit- not to hurt herself, but failed horribly as she slipped on her panties and her sensitive mussels throbbed in pure soreness. She cringed, trying to endure the agonizing pain.

Rin finished putting on her clothes and she walked to the door carefully, taking step by step. Sesshomaru had been overly rough with her the night before and she regretted ever wanting it and enjoying it. Never again would she go along with it and let him do things freely to her body. Rin sighed, like she could help it. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord who was irresistibly alluring. Stepping out of the abnormally giant office, Rin headed to her own quarters. The word 'bed' was running through her mind. She would get sleep and think about her problems later on.

(\ ) OUUO

Sesshomaru was enraged. He couldn't believe what he had done. What the hell had gotten into him? He had sex with and mated a human of all creatures! He strode through the halls angrily, but didn't show any sign on his face that he was at all irritated- his face, as always, remained expressionless. Why a human? Why couldn't he just fuck a servant or something? Like father like son I suppose... He thought, slightly twitching at how pathetic he was. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by none other than Jaken, who stood a few feet away from him.

"Milord!" Jaken sounded anxious. "What is it, Jaken?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Go on..."

"The Southern Lands are planning to attack since you declined their alliance offer!" Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for this, he had way too much on his mind already.

Ever since the last meeting between the Lords and Ladies of the different Lands and territories had been held, Lord Naraku of the South kept a grudge against Sesshomaru for turning down his idea of uniting the West and the South. Sesshomaru only refused his offer because he knew that Naraku would make his people furious for trying to manipulate them in a sort of dictatorship. It wasn't long ago that Naraku became the lord of the South. In fact, he was still dangerously evil. Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha, still hunted Naraku along with his whole group of friends that included the reincarnation of his 'beloved Kikyo'. When Sesshomaru heard the news of Naraku becoming the lord of the Southern Lands, he became infuriated. Why would the Council of Elders choose Naraku to be the lord of the South? It was all a mystery to him. (A/N: In this fanfiction, the 'Council of Elders' are the head demons.)

"Milord, what do you plan on doing?" Jaken asked worriedly.

"What else? Fight back." Sesshomaru responded nonchalantly as he walked passed a stunned Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he followed Sesshomaru who didn't bother to stop. "Fight back? But why? Why don't you accept an alliance and build the Western Lands' strength? There's no need to cause a whole war over it!"

Sesshomaru glared. "Jaken, where have you been the past seven decades? Have you forgotten that this is Naraku we're talking about? Don't think I am willing to join forces with my foe."

"But Milord! It's for the best of your lands!" Jaken said. Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall, a clawed hand piercing his neck, digging little by little into his skin. "I will not have an insolent imp like you telling me what I should and shouldn't do with my lands." Sesshomaru spoke silently but harshly. Jaken struggled to breath. "I-I apologize, Milord...I-it won't happen again..." Jaken was dropped to the ground as Sesshomaru walked off.

(\ ) OUUO

Rin laid in her bed, trying to sleep. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't quite place it... She felt the need to ask Sesshomaru, but couldn't find the courage to face him. After what had happened last night, she couldn't even look at him. He was like a father to her, he always had been, ever since he brought her back to life so many years ago. Rin felt her eyes starting to sting and well up with tears. She shut them tightly and begged silently for sleep to come along so she didn't have to think about it anymore. That one thought that bugged her finally revealed itself and she gasped. Rin shot open her eyes and sat up.

"Am I pregnant!"

Well, it was short, but I have places to be, sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter soon. Cya!

sesshomaruis4me 


End file.
